1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improvements in valves and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a fluid dampened back pressure regulator valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is frequently desirable to control the fluid pressure in a vessel, or the like, in order to reduce or eliminate inadvertent hazards or damages from excessively great or exceedingly low fluid pressure conditions within the vessel. Many regulator valves are available today for relieving fluid pressure when necessary, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,676,782; 3,552,432; and 3,589,397. These valve structures include an adjustable spring force applied against a valve member, such as a ball, whereby the valve is retained in a normally closed or open position, in accordance with the requirements of the particular installation wherein the valve is utilized. When the fluid pressure acting against the valve member exceeds the limitations established by the spring force or pressure, the valve may be actuated for relief of the fluid pressure within the vessel. One problem in valves of this type is the guiding of the movement of the valve closure means during the opening and closing of the valve. Any misalignment of the valve closure means with respect to the valve seat subsequent to many opening and closing actions thereof may result in unwanted fluid leakage through the valve. Another disadvantage of valves of this type is the clatter or loud noise emitting from the valve during the actuation thereof. Not only does the extreme force of opening and closing of the valve create the clatter, but also the force may damage the valve seat, valve closure member, or other working elements of the back pressure valve.
The back pressure regulator valve shown in my copending application entitled "BACK PRESSURE REGULATOR" discloses a cage means which functions as both a spring guide and guide for the reciprocation of the valve closure member, thus overcoming the problem of misalignment between the valve seat and closure member during the opening and closing of the valve, but the clatter problem and relating disadvantages have not been overcome with the design of the back pressure regulator shown in my aforementioned copending application.